It is Fate
by Ayano27
Summary: After 50 years Rihan is left by Otome, the only thing that he can feel is sadness, loneliness, and much more negative feelings. But those feelings soon change into the positive one, and it's all thanks to Wakana. On Hiatus!


**Title: **It Is Fate

**Pairing: **Rihan X Wakana

**Warning: **OOCness, wrong spelling and grammar.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After 50 years Rihan is left by Otome, the only thing that he can feel is sadness, loneliness, and much more negative feelings. But those feelings soon change into the positive one, and it's all thanks to Wakana.

**Author's note:** So…. I only make this story because a request from my senpai (I'm sure she will review this since she requested this ^^") I just want to say sorry if this story is kinda bad *bow* well, enjoy ne, minna!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Time They Met

* * *

It has been 50 years, since Yamabuki Otome left him… left Nura Rihan, the second heir of the great Nura clan. She knew that he loves her so much, even though she can't bear a child for him, but why did she leave him? It hurts Rihan so much that the woman he love so much, leaving him behind.

Since the disappearance of Yamabuki Otome, only sadness, the feeling of loneliness he felt in his heart. He became the person he isn't used to be. He has become so down… and if it continue like this, then the Nura clan will be down for sure.

And more, the clan needed an heir. Some of the higher ups keep taunting him to find a random girl and produce an heir. But he couldn't do that right? Marrying a random woman just for an heir will make the woman sad. And he will not be able to love the child as well.

It makes him depressed even more. The world seemed to always suffocate him. What did he do that he deserved to get something as suffocating as this? Why did the deities punish him? All of those questions pondered in Rihan's head.

One day, Rihan walked out the main house, escaping from Kubinashi's lecture. He's so annoyed to be lectured by his underlings. He's the boss, shouldn't he be the one who lectured him? Hmph, but he didn't really care though, now that he's outside.

As he walked outside, women stared at him with an adoring expression, which Rihan didn't really care. All woman who sees him, fall in love with him after all, whether they married or not. That's the charm of Nura Rihan.

However, even though he attracted so many women, none of them can make Rihan fell in love. That's because he love Yamabuki so much, that he can't even forget her, even though she leave him behind. Such pain he felt.

He walked pass a bushes of Yamabuki rose, making him remember about her again. He then stopped for a while, thinking about her again. His expression became so sad…

'_Why did you leave me?'_

He walked again, not giving a damn about the women who called for him, who look at him with oh so adoring expression. Yeah, it's because Rihan only love Yamabuki. Then, he walk pass a couple with child between them. Rihan remembered about what she ever told him.

"_I envy them…"_

If only that cursed fox didn't curse their family, he and Yamabuki would be able to have a child now, and they can live happily… but, he can't change anything now. It has happened. No one can change the past, except if they can travel back.

But who could do such a thing? Ha, even a strong deity can't, only a very few. Maybe the strongest deity can, but heck, who would be able to make the strongest deity to fulfill a wish like that? Rihan has lost his hope.

He has searched for Yamabuki for months! He even abandoned the clan just for searching her! Oh right, those hopes that Rihan had has vanished. He will never meet her again… a cruel life he had… if a normal human who experienced this, they surely will go crazy.

He walked again… walked and walked… thinking about such a pathetic and cruel life he had… he will never meet any love again, he will never be able to produce an heir for the clan. It'll only destroy the clan. It's ironic. Rihan who brought the Nura clan to its glory, will be the one wo bring them to the destruction. That's what he thought…

Oh Rihan, you're so wrong….

One day, fate will make you meet someone that you can love as much as you love Yamabuki, produce an heir with her, and live happily…

Still thinking about the clan and Yamabuki, he walked, not paying attention to the surrounding, and because of that, he bumped into a girl that is around 17, with brown hair and brown eyes. They both fall because the accident just now. When Rihan looked at her, trying to look if he's fine, he didn't know why, but he know he blushed even though only a slight.

Maybe this girl will be able to bring him back just like he used to be, maybe she can make Rihan happy again.

And maybe, she's the one that is fated to be with him.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Ayano: Such a short chapter I make here… well, minna, sorry for the super short chapter (For me, this is short) and please point out if you find mistakes in this FanFic…**** I feel like I just write a same part over and over in some part of this story  
**

**Rikuo: So, I won't have line in this fic?**

**Tsurara: You will get to be in this fic waka! Believe me!**

**Rikuo: Really?**

**Ayano: Um… I am not sure if I should put you in this fic later. But if I do, I'll put you in the last chapter…**

**Rikuo: Um, o—**

**Ayano: Anyway, minna, please review this fic! I will really be grateful if you leave me reviews, it'll motivate me to continue this fic more. And thanks for reading! *bow***

**Rikuo: Why did you cu—!**

**Ayano: You're just gonna say "Okay" I know it, so, just skip the useless part.**

**Rikuo: (-_-")**


End file.
